Hefty vs. Hero (Hero Stories)/Part 1
It was a sunny day in the Smurf Village and Hero was busy doing his village observation, checking if any of the other Smurfs needed help. "Everything is smurfy in the village. Time for this smurf to report to Papa Smurf for today's tasks," he said calmly, but just as he was about to head to Papa Smurf's lab, there was a cry for help coming from somewhere in the village. "That's Smurfette! She's in trouble," he said concernedly, so he flew as fast as he could to Smurfette's house and when he arrived he saw her standing outside her house with a pair of flower trimmers. "Smurfette, what's wrong?" Hero asked. "Oh, Hero, thank smurfness you're here. I was busying smurfing to my flowers, and these boulders just smurfed from the sky and have completely destroyed my garden," Smurfette answered. "Where did these boulders smurf from?" Hero asked again. "I don't know!" Smurfette replied. Just then, Hefty showed up after hearing Smurfette's cry for help. "What happened, Smurfette?" he asked. "I smurfed your cry for help." "Don't worry yoursmurf, Hefty!" Smurfette answered back. "Hero is here to help." "Well, why don't we both help?" Hefty suggested. "The two of us can smurf those boulders for you." "It's okay, Hefty!" Hero said calmly. "This smurf does not need your help, but this smurf appreciates you asking." Hero made his way to each boulder, and using a bit of energy from the Power Stones without Hefty or Smurfette seeing him do it, picked them up with only one arm. "Oh my smurfness!" Smurfette said, with a shocked expression on her face. "Right, this smurf will smurf these boulders to a proper place," Hero said, as he flew into the sky and out of the village. "I think Hero is much stronger than you," Smurfette said to Hefty Hefty quickly turned to face Smurfette with an annoyed expression on his face, making it look like a smurfberry. "Hero is NO WAY stronger than me! Every Smurf knows I am the strongest in the village!" Hefty snapped. "Hefty, calm yoursmurf down! You're smurfing this too personally!" Smurfette said. Hero took the boulders to a chasm just north-west of the village and dumped them in, and he quickly returned to Smurfette's house. "That's the boulders now smurfed in their proper place, Smurfette. Is there anything else this smurf can smurf for you?" Hero asked politely. "Not right now, Hero!" Smurfette said sweetly. "But if something does smurf up, I'll smurf for you!" Hero nodded his head in agreement, "This smurf will be smurfing to Papa Smurf's now," he said, as he flew away. Hefty stared at Hero as he flew away and whispered, "I hate you, Hero!" "What did you say, Hefty?" Smurfette asked "Oh... uh, nothing, Smurfette," Hefty hesitated. "Nothing at all. I'll be smurfing now, we'll talk later." Hero arrived at Papa Smurf's lab, and knocked on the door. "Papa Smurf, are you in?" Hero asked. "This smurf is here for his tasks." "Ah! Hero! Smurf on in, I do have a task you can smurf for me," Papa Smurf answered. So Hero opened the door and entered, and he saw that Papa Smurf was busy performing many kinds of experiments. "What task do you want this smurf to smurf, Papa Smurf?" Hero asked softly. "Hero, the first task I want you to smurf for me is that I need you to smurf every one of these sacks of broken pots and vials to the top of Mount Vesmurfius and smurf them into the lava," Papa Smurf replied. Hero looked around and noticed there were at least 15 sacks of broken pots and phials scattered around. "How could you smurf through all these pots and vials, Papa Smurf?" Hero asked again. "So many unsuccessful experiments, Hero, now smurf to it," Papa Smurf said. "Of course, Papa Smurf!" Hero said as he took the sacks outside. Every Smurf was wondering what Hero was doing bringing multiple sacks out of Papa Smurf's laboratory, especially Brainy, who was thinking Hero was up to no good. "HERO SMURF!" Brainy shouted. "WHAT HAVE YOU SMURFED TO PAPA SMURF?" "This smurf has smurfed nothing to Papa Smurf, Brainy. This smurf is just smurfing some of Papa Smurf's broken pots and vials to Mount Vesmurfius and to smurf them into the lava," Hero said, sounding very annoyed. "This smurf is going to smurf all these sacks at once." "That's impossible...no Smurf can smurf that much weight. Even Hefty can't smurf that," Handy said. "Hero, taking all that? HaHa! Now that's funny," Jokey laughed. "It's not really hard, if you smurf your mind to it," Hero said calmly. "This smurf will show you." Hero then grabbed all the sacks, and used a little bit more power from the Stones without the other Smurfs noticing, and as if by magic easily took to the air and he looked down to his fellow Smurfs, who all looked shocked at what they were seeing. "You see fellow Smurfs, it's not hard! This smurf will see you soon!" Hero said as he turned and flew towards Mount Vesmurfius. Every Smurf was now talking to each other over what they saw and they all came to the same conclusion. "Hero is the strongest Smurf of all!" they all announced. Smurf to Part 2 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Hefty vs. Hero chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles